


Before Battle

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cailan wants nothing more then Duncan, if only for the night. He fears what the battle may bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Battle

It was the night before the battle. Everyone was wound up and feeling the tension. Cailan was doing his best to keep confident. It was best for moral if he stayed strong and positive. Hearing Loghain droll over words of strategy for what felt like the millionth time that night, Cailan found himself distracted by thoughts of a certain Grey Warden. Although Cailan was married to Anora, he had to admit to himself that Duncan held every bit of his interest. 

The warrior was everything he craved. As a King, he needed to do what was best for his people. It would be utterly scandalous for people to find out their King preferred males. Not only that, but a homosexual relationship couldn't produce an heir to the throne. Having not realized he'd zoned out, Cailan jumped a bit as Loghain shouted at him. “ My apologies. I was listening, I assure you. I was just thinking over the strategy and how best to fit in the Grey Warden's to our plan” Cailan offered, hoping to reel in some of his father in law's fury. “ Cailan, you put to much faith in those Grey Warden's. Do not rely on them so heavily. It will be your undoing” Loghain scolded. Cailan nodded. “So you've told me, but they will bring us victory” Cailan said. Loghain rolled his eyes. “I believe it is time we turn in” Loghain said, obviously annoyed at Cailan being distracted. Cailan nodded. “I shall take my leave” Cailan said, turning before Loghain could call him back.

Spotting Duncan on the way back to his tent, Cailan shot him a glance. As their eyes met, Cailan could only hope Duncan got the message. Entering his tent and dismissing his guards, Cailan took to removing the heavy armor from his body. Piling it neatly, he was happy to be out of it. Stripping down to his smalls, Cailan sat down on the fine silks that made up his bed. Perfect comfort. Yet he was almost regretful of the fact that the rest of the camp, besides Loghain slept in bedrolls. 

After a while, Cailan almost wondered if Duncan had understood. However, he was quickly corrected on that doubt. “Your majesty, may I come in?” a strong voice called from outside the tent. “You may enter” Cailan said, a smile spreading across his face. As the flap to his tent swung open, Cailan took in the tired looking form of Duncan. He swore the man would eventually run himself ragged. When Duncan didn't move, Cailan gave him a questioning look. “You may make yourself comfortable” Cailan said. Duncan moved to sit in front of him, crossing his legs. 

“Was there something you needed of me, your majesty?” Duncan enquired. Cailan frowned at this. “It is Cailan in here and I did need something of you” Cailan said, moving up from is spot. Carefully making his way over to Duncan, as not to trip over anything, Cailan crawled into Duncan's lap. A perplexed look crossed Duncan's face. “Your Maj- Cailan, might I ask what it is you are doing?” Duncan questioned. Cailan simply smiled and leaned in, placing a soft peck to Duncan's lips. “We ride off into battle tomorrow, side by side... Yet neither of us can be certain what will come about. So, please give me tonight? Just you and me?” Cailan asked him, tone lowering an octave.

After what seemed like a long internal debate, all of a few seconds, Duncan leaned up to capture Cailan's lips. Kissing him slowly, emotion in every brush of lips. Cailan gasped as Duncan's tongue pushed into his mouth, tangling with his own. Cailan revelled in the feel of Duncan's beard against his face. Duncan was every bit of man that Cailan desired, that he wished for, wanted. 

Being pushed back into the mess of blankets, Cailan starred up into dark brown eyes, taking in the man's features, before their lips locked again. The kiss became deep and desperate, hips rocking up as desire welled up in him. Pulling back again, Cailan looked up at Duncan. “ Remove your armor. There's too much between us” Cailan breathed out. Moving away, Cailan wanted to whine at the loss of heat, but held back for the sake of still seeming manly. As Duncan's armor was removed, one piece at a time, Cailan watched. He watched as the man's muscles bunched with the movement, unconsciously licking at his lips. 

It wasn't long before Duncan was back down on top of him, bodies moving to gain the friction the both desired and yet not enough with smalls still in the way. Cailan's hand travelled down to grasp at Duncan through his smalls, feeling the hard length Duncan thrust against his hand. Duncan's lips trailed down the side of Cailan's neck, being ever so careful not to leave any marks. “Mark me” Cailan begged. Duncan moved to look at him. “Your majesty, if anyone were to see-” Duncan began, but Cailan was quick to cut him off with a peck to the lips. “I don't care. In this moment, I belong to you. Please Duncan, if we die tomorrow, I want the world to know I was yours” Cailan pleaded. Duncan hesitantly lowered his mouth back down to Cailan's neck. 

Mouthing at the junction between his shoulder and neck, Duncan suckled lightly. Cailan ran a hand through Duncan's hair, pulling out the strap that tied back his hair. Running his hand through the dark locks, Cailan voice came out breathy. “Maker, I never want this to end” he said, more to himself. Duncan moved down his chest, leaving marks in his wake. As Duncan sank his teeth in, just above Cailan's hip, the man withered below him, seeking the much needed friction below. A deep chuckle resonated from Duncan's throat.

“Patience your majesty” Duncan said. “It's Cailan” Cailan attempted to scold. Duncan looked up at him. “Apologies, Cailan” Duncan said, before reaching into Cailan's smalls to grip his member. Cailan begged with his eyes, hoping Duncan wouldn't tease. Not now, he wanted it rough and quick, yet here they were, going slow. A playful smile crossed Duncan's face, as he leisurely began to stroke Cailan's already hard member. Not remove it from it's confines, Duncan ran his thumb over the already leaking tip. “Tease” Cailan breathed out. “I haven't a clue what it is you speak of” Duncan said. Cailan did whine that time, thrusting up into Duncan's grip. “More” Cailan's voice coming out in a rush. Duncan only smirked at this. “More what. What is it you want?” Duncan asked. Cailan's eyes widened. So they were going to play this way.

Cailan bit his lip for a moment, debating on giving into Duncan. When a rough tug came, Cailan closed his eyes, breathe coming out deep and shaky. “Please, I want you to..” Cailan stopped for a moment, causing Duncan to quirk an eyebrow at him. “You want me to?” Duncan questioned. “Suck me. Maker, please” Cailan begged. Duncan did as he was asked, pulling Cailan's smalls down as he lowered himself between his legs. Duncan gingerly swiped his tongue of the tip of Cailan's aching member, tasting the salt of sweat and bitter precum. Instinctively, Cailan wrapped a hand into Duncan's long hair, pulling it teasingly. This earned a groan from the man, as his mouth closed over Cailan's dick. 

 

Cailan was tempted to thrust into that delicious warm heat, as Duncan's tongue played with the slit. Holding back, Cailan tried to stop himself from shaking with the effort. Duncan's eyes looked up at him knowingly. Of course, they'd played this game many times before. Yet it still didn't stop the man from playing. Cailan's voice came out louder then expected, as Duncan took him in one go. It was unexpected and left Cailan panting. “Maker, Duncan” Cailan said, his hand tightening in dark locks. 

As Duncan began to work his mouth around Cailan's hard length, Cailan ground his heels into the floor. Cailan's hips moved up of their own accord, causing Duncan to gag a moment before he adjusted to the imposing member. Hands moving to Cailan's hips, he held him in place. Cailan did his best to keep quiet, biting into his lip. 

A sound of disappointment left him, as Duncan pulled back, Cailan's dick slipping out with a wet pop. Cailan's eyes questioned Duncan's movements, as Duncan moved lower. It wasn't until Cailan felt the poke of something wet at his entrance, that he understood. Duncan's tongue licked up to his balls, before moving back down. Feeling it press in, Cailan held his breath. It felt weird and yet good. Usually they used oils, so Cailan had never felt this before. 

Duncan mouthed at the tight pucker, moving his tongue inside, earning soft mewls and keens from Cailan. Instead of gripping Duncan's hair, Cailan had taken to stroking it, gently and lovingly. Cailan squeaked as something larger entered him. This was a feeling he was familiar with. 'When had Duncan coated his fingers?' Cailan wondered. Thoughts soon stopped as Duncan's finger curled just the right way. Pushing at the digit, Cailan moaned loudly. This wasn't enough. “Q-quicker. Please” Cailan whined, closing his eyes again. 

He rocked his hips as soon a second and third were added. He rode himself on those large fingers, revelling in the way the stretched him, opening him. “So good” he muttered, as Duncan's fingers stroked inside. Seeming to find him prepared enough, Duncan pulled the fingers out. Cailan wanted to pout from the lose, but he knew something bigger and better was coming. Oh so much better. 

Hearing, more then seeing Duncan pulled off his trousers, Cailan rolled his head to the side a moment. “Are you certain you want to do this?” Duncan asked suddenly. Cailan shot him a look. “No, I just figured I'd be spread eagle for the Marker.. you know, for when he takes me tomorrow and all” Cailan offered. Duncan didn't look pleased with this answer, causing Cailan to huff in frustration. “Don't leave me like this and get down here” Cailan demanded, voice coming out authoritatively. “Yes, sir” Duncan said, moving to kneel between Cailan's legs.

Cailan moved his legs around Duncan's hips, shimming closer, as to encourage the man. Cailan's eyes didn't leave his, as Duncan finally moved down to capture his lips. Cailan pulled him in, arms wrapping around his neck. Feeling the press of Duncan against his entrance, Cailan braced himself. It'd been awhile since they'd done this and Cailan was more then aware that Duncan was not small in that area. 

Duncan took his time to push in, all the while still kissing Cailan to keep him distracted. Once fully in, Duncan waited, peppering kisses along Cailan's stubble jaw line. When he was adjusted, Cailan pushed against him. Taking the signal, Duncan began a slow rock of his hips. Cailan trailed his fingers down Duncan's spine, watching him. “I believe the mighty Duncan is... capable of something much more.. primal, yes?” Cailan asked. “ Primal, Cailan?” Duncan teased. Before Cailan could respond, Duncan's pace changed, quickening. Hit that spot just right, Cailan cried out. “Maker!” Cailan pushed against him. He needed more. 

Cailan's nails dug into Duncan's back, as he wrapped his legs more tightly, drawing Duncan in deeper. Cailan didn't care if the whole camp heard them. Tonight was for them, for what may or may not come. If he was to survive tomorrow's battle, then Maker be damned. He did care one bit if everyone knew. Duncan let out soft groans of his own. Cailan felt his climax approaching, but not quite yet. 

As Duncan's hand wrapped around his member however, he knew it wouldn't be long. Duncan's thrust grew more shallow, more unsteady with each thrust. Lips connected to cover Cailan's scream as his seed shot out, coating Duncan's hand and Cailan's own shirt. After a few thrusts, Duncan was quick to follow, spilling inside of Cailan. 

Laying in a panting, sticky heap, they did their best to regain their breath. Eyes closing for a moment as they allowed their self to relax. Giving a slight wiggle of his hips, Cailan's eyes twinkled as he opened them. “That, was close to primal. Although, next time, I suggest throwing in a bit of spanking, yes?” Cailan asked mischievously. The shock that crossed Duncan's face, was soon covered with arousal. “I never imagined you to be one for such.. humiliating things, Cailan” Duncan said, pulling his now softened member out. 

Rolling to Cailan's side, Duncan froze a bit as the man curled around him. “I am one for many things, if only you'd agree to let me show you from time to time” Cailan said, resting his head on Duncan's chest. Duncan ran a hand down Cailan's side. “Perhaps we should clean up slightly” Duncan offered, moving Cailan over a bit. 

A hurt look crossed Cailan's face, before he nodded. Sitting up, he cringed at the soreness. This would definitely be a reminder of why they needed to return alive tomorrow. Duncan found a rag, wetting it with some water, he made quick work of cleaning them up. Paying extra care to Cailan, Duncan then threw the rag aside. 

Reaching for his armor, Cailan was quick to stop the man. “Stay the night with me. One night is all I ask” Cailan pleaded. Duncan was hesitant, but then set himself back down beside the man. “Just... hold me..” Cailan asked, his vulnerability showing through. It was tough being King, always having to be brave. Here, he didn't have to be that. Just now, he could be completely himself. As Duncan settled into his side, Cailan retook his place, head on Duncan's chest. “I need to say this and I don't expect it back, but, I love you” Cailan murmured, eyes closing. Duncan stiffed, before taking in a deep breathe. “I love you, as well” Duncan said, placing a gentle kiss to Cailan's head.

That night, instead of the rough, quick stuff they were use to, they made slow, passionate love. Pushing away their worries and making them forget. Just for that night, it was just for them and nothing else matter. Not the blight and not the impending battle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duncan's chest seized tight as he watched the orge come up from behind Cailan. There was nothing he could do, not enough time to stop it from happening. As the ogre clenched his fist tight, Duncan watched the blood splatter. It was hopeless. Loghain had turned his back on them. Left them to die. Left him to watch as Cailan's body was thrown across the battle field. 

With the last bit of energy he had in him, Duncan pushed his body up from the ground. Running towards the ogre, he leaped into the area. Blade and dagger digging into the ogre's chest, Duncan gave a cry. Stabbing the darkspawn repeatedly, he pushed out all his anger, letting it flow into his attacks.

As the beast fell to the ground, Duncan moved himself up, only to be reminded of his own wounds. Pain shot through his abdomen. Standing up, he stumbled over to Cailan's corpse. Duncan panted, watching as a darkspawn approached. If they were to go out, they would go together. A world without Cailan, wasn't where Duncan wanted to be. Watching the mighty ax swing down, everything went black.


End file.
